The Jinchuriki and The Beater
by Roblox2331
Summary: "Kayaba..." A blond said under his breath as he saw hiw two best friends get killed in front of his face. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Then a red light shot out of the Blonds body and he transformed. He was now a dark red color and he had white eyes, but most of all...he had four swaying tails. "The nine tailed Jinchuriki..." Kayaba said as he got ready to fight
1. Chapter 1-The New World

HAI! My new Story starts now...Have fun and thx 4 reading.

 **DISCLAIMER: I IS NOT OWNER OF NARUTO OR SWORD ART ONLINE, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS**

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Someone said as they ran outside their lab. "HEY GUYS, THE NINE TAILED BRAT ESCAPED!"

"WHAT!?" Someone in a lab coat said as they couldn't believe it."Damn it! I bet it was Jiraya…"

"Damn you Jiraya!"

Prolouge

-Few Years Later-

"Here you go." A man with long white hair said as he handed a blond with three whiskers on each cheek a box. The blond,named Naruto, looked inside the box and found his gifts. He saw the Beta-SAO game, a game manual, the last piece that he needs for his nerve gear and a Konoha leaf headband. Naruto analyzed the last piece he needs and found that it looked weird compared to the original piece he saw on the internet. Naruto's eyes got wide. "N-no WAY!" Naruto couldn't even move when he saw his gifts. "I LOVE YOU JIRAYA-SENSEI!" Jiraya just looked at Naruto and laughed.

"Why don't we have some cake Naruto?" Jiraya said. Naruto returned from his world and finally nodded. After Naruto and Jiraya ate the cake, and left some for later, Jiraya looked at Naruto. Surprisingly, Naruto had the headband on.

"Hey Naruto." Jiraya said getting Naruto's attention. "Can i pass to you my will of fire?" Naruto just looked at his grandpa confused.

"Will of fire?" Naruto asked. Jiraya nodded.

"I might as well pass it to you." Jiraya said. "I think you are the child of prophecy. You are the one who will change this world as we know it. You are the key to our future." Naruto just looked at Jiraya.

"Wow," Naruto said. "That's deep grandpa. Are you sure I'm the child of prophecy?" Naruto asked. Jiraya just smiled and got out of his chair.

"I think…. Well what do you say?" Jiraya asked. Naruto took a moment to think, then he smiled.

"Yea, sure. I promise to not let you down. Believe it!" Naruto finally said. Jiraya put his hand on Naruto's head.

"I know you won't let me down." He said." Because I believe in you." Naruto just smiled and walked towards his room, but Jiraya stopped him. "Hey Naruto." Jiraya said. Naruto stopped walking and turned around. "I'll be down here doing work if you need me." Naruto just smiled.

"Yea, pervy sage." Naruto said. Jiraya turned red.

"H-how did you-" Jiraya got interrupted.

"Let's say that I made the system you use for your so called, Research." Naruto responded. Jiraya just laughed.

"Well, my books are very famous around here. My 'Make Out Paradise' is a big hit." Jiraya said. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Yea sure, pervy sage." Naruto said even doe it was true. In Naruto's school they always ask him about his grandpa Jiraya and when is the new volume coming out. "You are pretty famous." Jiraya smiled

"Maybe on my new volume, I can let you make it. What do you say?" Naruto froze when he heard this. Naruto thought for a minute.

"Yea sure," he said sarcastically.

"ALRIGHT NARUTO!" Jiraya said. "I knew you weren't -" Jiraya stopped himself. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Pervy sage?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe, well I better get researching." Jiraya responded as he walked away slowly. Naruto just grinned.

"That's right pervy sage," Naruto said walking up the stairs to his room. "I'm close to surpassing you. Believe it!" Naruto reached for his door handle and opened the door. He then threw his gifts into his bed, then he took out the last piece for his Nerve Gear helmet and looked at it closely. Naruto noticed how it had a weird shape and it had a special symbol on it. He didn't recognize the symbol was surprised. "That symbol," Naruto said. "It's a special symbol, but what does it mean? " Naruto then saw how it had something weird. "That's strange, this looks like someone else made it. Could it be that he bought it and maybe hacked it?" Naruto laughed at the possibilities that the crystal could have on it.

"Haha, maybe he put in cheat codes? Or maybe I can fly? I don't know, but I get a feeling that it will give me something nice." Naruto then walked towards his desk where the Nerve Gear helmet was located. "Alright, let's get going." Naruto sat down and started putting everything together. It took him thirty minutes to build the finished model.

"Alright," Naruto said wiping his forehead, but then he noticed that it felt cold.

"Huh? Metal?...Aaaa!" Naruto then figured out that he still had the head band. "I forgot that I had it on. Well might as well keep it on." Naruto then took the helmet and walked to his bed. "One thing down, one more to go." Naruto picked up the manual and saw how thick it was.

"This book is going to take a while to read. Might as well get started." Naruto started reading the 'SAO Manual and Tips/Tricks'. He kept reading until it got dark. "And done." Naruto said closing the book. Naruto then looked at the time. "Wow, it's late." Naruto got up and walked down stairs.

"Hey pervy sag-" Naruto stopped when he heard snoring. Naruto then walked toward the computer room and saw how his grandpa was sleeping. Naruto just smiled. "Better get a blanket." Naruto got a blanket and placed it on Jiraya."Good night pervy sage." Naruto was about to leave when something on the computer got his attention. Naruto's face turned red. "W-w-what are you looking at Pervy sage!" Naruto immediately closed the web sites Jiraya was on and he somehow noticed how Jiraya smiled.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't see anything." Naruto then turned off the lights and headed to his room. Naruto walked in and decided to play the game. "Ok, here we go." Naruto put the game on and decided to keep the headband on. Fortunately, the Nerve Gear was big enough to let him keep the headband. Naruto put the helmet on and then he laid on his bed. Naruto heard the noise of the helmet starting on.

"Link Start!" Naruto said when he heard the third 'beep' Immediately Naruto saw a white screen and then random colors. Then the start system booted in.

Hearing:check

Sight:check

Smell:check

Touch:check

Taste:check

Naruto signed in to his Nerve Grear account. When Naruto typed his username a screen appeared that said 'NickName'

"Nick name, huh?" Naruto said, then he typed in 'Naruto' The game told him if he was ok with his nickname. Naruto pressed 'yes' Then in black big letters it said:

"Welcome To Sword Art Online!"

"Ok, so now i'll choose my class." Naruto waited for the game to load up the player creation screen, but was suprissed when a screen that read 'ERROR' "What the?" The screen turned pitch black. Naruto tried to blink and after he opened his eyes, he saw a huge town. Naruto read the sign.

"So im in Town Of Beginins" Naruto said scanning the area. Naruto then tried to move. "Wow, this new game feels so realistic. Ok, so now i'll open my menu and-" Naruto stopped when he saw that his menu had something weird. "Chakra? I thought it was MP? Oh well, i guess its a glitch, well it is the beta version." Naruto scaned his map and found almost no players around. "Anyways, whats my class type since i couldnt choose it?" Naruto whent to his character menu.

Name: Naruto

Level 0

Health: 3500

Chakra:1500

Attack Damage: 65 per hit. Can use chakra to give extra damage.

Tai-jutsu:

?

Nin-jutsu:00. Nin-jutsu increases the more its used.

?

?

Special Skills:

Sexy Jutsu-Consumes 50 Chk.

? ? ?

?

Weapon:

Kunai: 01

Shurikanes: 05

? ?

"Hmmm...Ah, there we go...Tai-jutsu? Ninjutsu? Whats all this?" Naruto found it weird how Tai-jutsu appeared on his menu. Then he thought about it. "So, i guess this is that crystals doing, but why does it want me to use Tai-jutsu? And what is this Nin-jutsu?" Naruto clicked on info for Nin-jutsu. "Its one's chakra combined with one's, blah,blah...wait what?" Naruto read the warning. "Warning: If one loses his/her chakra, he/she will die." Naruto freaked out. "Arrghh, i dont understand. So if i lose all my chakra, i'll die? WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THAT?!" Naruto then calmed down. "Ok, its not so bad right? I mean, it's just a glitch right?" Naruto took a deep breath. "Ok, well untill they fix this, lets level up!" Naruto then went trough the tutorial and when he was done, he decited to roam the game. "Off we go!" .

"YES!" Naruto shouted when he level up. Naruto was farming and found some items. "So, now lets see if i got something new..." Naruto whent to his character menu and he found something new.

Name: Naruto

Level 1

Health: 4015

Chakra: 2575

Damage: 100 dmg. Can use chk. To increase damage.

Tai-jutsu:

Hand to Hand combat.

Kicks: can be used in mid air.

Nin-jutsu:

Tree climbing.- Not Mastered.

Water walking- Not Mastered.

Sexy Jutsu- Consumes 50 chk.

Shadow Clone Jutsu-Consumes 250 chk per clone.

?

?

?

Special Skills.

Chakra regenerarion.- Can learn after Level 5.

Health Regeneration- 25 pts. Per sec.

Speed Increase- Can only be used if user masters chakra manipulation.

Weapons:

Mele fighter- Can equipt Kunai to use as main weapon.

Kunai aiming- 05%

Shurikane aiming-05%

Secret Skills:

Substitution Jutsu- User can replace him/her self with a log when attacked and chance of counter. Timing is necesarry. Consumes 30 chk.

?

Naruto looked though his new skills and tried to figure them out. "Can't i use a hand sign for this?" Naruto looked and to his luck he could use hand signs. "So, i'll set my clone skill to this hand sign." Naruto crossed his right hand and his left hand to form a cross. "No, that dosent look cool. How about this." Naruto then used his index finger and middle finger on both hands to form a cross with each other. "Yea, that seems nice." Naruto then tried his new skill.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Imideatly a 'poof' sound was heard and then Naruto turned his head. Naruto saw how his clone had smooth skin and green eyes. The clone also had long orange hair and a scar on his left eye. "I guess it works, so now if i try my other skill." Naruto put his left arm on top of his right arm and formed a hand sign. "Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto saw how his clone copied him and then smoke apeared around his clone. When the smoke cleared up he saw that his clone transformed into a half naked girl with a smoke cloud covering her private parts. Naruto turned red. "W-what is this?!" He said. Then his clone blew a kiss and Naruto passed out.

"Ey, hey! HEY!" Naruto heard a voice.

"Hey, are you ok?" The voice asked. Naruto opened his eyes to see a black haired boy who appeared to be a swordsman. "Good, your awake." The boy then gave Naruto a hand and Naruto gladly accepted. "Up you go," the boy said picking Naruto up. "So, how you end up like that?" He asked. Naruto just patted his clothes pretending that they're dirty.

"I rather not say that." Naruto responded. "Thanks anyways." The boy smiled.

"Don't mention it. Anyways, are you also a beta tester?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Aren't we all?" Naruto said. The boy rubbed his head.

"Well, yea i suppose. Anyways I'm Kirito." The boy said giving Naruto a hand. Naruto gladly shook it.

"And I'm Naruto." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you." Kirito said. "Not many players lay down and do nothing." Naruto turned to Kirito.

"You're still on that track?" Naruto said. Kirito nodded."you know what? How about we have a match?" Kirito looked at Naruto confused.

"A match?" Kirito asked. Naruto nodded."you sure? You really don't look like a fighter."

"And you really don't look like a sword type of Guy" Naruto shot back. "but hey, i didn't say anything." Kirito stared at Naruto and Naruto smiled. "So, i take that as a yes?"

"Oh, you're on." Kirito said, going to his menu and challenging Naruto. "But don't be asking for forgiveness, when I'm taking you down." Naruto received a message and then he opened his menu. Naruto grinned and he pressed the 'ok' button" After Naruto pressed 'ok' the countdown began. Kirito pulled out his blade trying to look cool. Naruto just stood there. Then the countdown reached 10.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0"

When the countdown hit '0', Kirito imideatly rushed at Naruto.

"Aaarrghghh!" Kirito yelled as he swung at Naruto. Naruto didn't move a single muscle. When Kirito's blade was close to Naruto's face, it stopped. Kirito was surprised when Naruto pulled out a Kunai and stopped his blade in an instance. Kirito saw the sparks off the two blades clashing. Imideatly Kirito pulled back his blade and Naruto attacked. Kirito saw how Naruto's Kunai was headed towards his face. Kirito managed to move his head, but the blade managed to scratch his face. Naruto then swung with his right hand and landed a punch in Kirito's stomach. Naruto's punch made Kirito fly through the air,but Kirito landed on his feet.

"Wow, " Kirito said in his head. "He sure is strong. Better take this fight more serious." Kirito then looked at his HP. "I'm still in the green zone, he sure packs a punch." Kirito prepared for Naruto's next attack. Naruto didn't move again. Kirito charged at Naruto again. "Take this!" Kirito's blade started glowing. Naruto noticed how Kirito was moving faster. When Kirito finally reached Naruto, Kirito swung his blade and landed an attack on Naruto. Kirito grinned, but his smile faded when a bunch of smoke appeared and he noticed how his blade was stuck to a tree log. "What the!?"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as four clones appeared. The clones charged at Kirito and one of them landed an attack on Kirito. Kirito was launched back.

"U-"said the clone that landed the attack. Then two clones hit Kirito "-ZU-" Kirito tried to get up in mid air, but was supprised by another clone. "-MA-" All the clones then kicked Kirito sending him flying up. "-KI!" Kirito looked up to only see the real Naruto with his right leg pulled up. Kirito took this opertunity to use his blade and swung at Naruto. "NARUTO BARRAGE!" Naruto then kicked Kirito on the face sending him flying down, but then Naruto saw how Kirito's blade managed to hit him and cut off his leg. Immediately, Naruto's HP started to go down quickly. When Kirito hit the floor, his HP went to the yellow zone. Then the bell rang, Kirito put his sword away.

"A draw." Kirito said in his head. Naruto then landed on the floor next to his leg and started to roll around. "MY LEG! MY LEG!" Naruto yelled while pointing at his right leg next to him. Kirito started laughing at Naruto's foolishness. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME KIRITO! IT REALLY FEELS LIKE I DON'T HAVE MY LEG!"

"-Haha. Don't worry," Kirito said. "Your leg will appear in a couple of seconds." After Kirito said that, Naruto's right leg shattered into millions of crystal blue polygons. Kirito laughed even more.

"KIRITO!" Naruto yelled trying to chase Kirito without his right leg. Kirito just laughed and ran away from Naruto. "GET BACK HERE!" Naruto kept chasing him off to the virtual sunset.

-Chapter One: SAO-

"You lucky I got my leg back." Said an orange haired boy.

"Yea,yea Naruto." Said a black haired boy holding a sword. "That was like a week ago, Switch!" Said the boy as Naruto jumped back and then he slashed his enemy. The poor boar landed on the floor and shattered into a million blue polygons. "Well that was easy." Said the boy as he put away his weapon. "Anyways, we already have a week playing this game." Naruto then put away his kunai.

"Yea, you're right Kirito." Naruto said. "Isn't today the great launch of SAO?" Kirito nodded.

"Yea, in two more hours." Kirito responded. "We already have a great start. I still can't believe that you managed defeat four level five monsters." Naruto grinned.

"Yea, I'm that strong huh." Naruto said. Then the wind blew and the two boys felt the virtual warmth of the sun. "It feels nice, nothing can ruin this day." Kirito nodded. Naruto offered a fist and Kirito bumped it. "You can count on me on anything, just say it and I'll be there." Kirito smiled and so did Naruto. "Now, let's head back to the Town of Beginnings." Kirito nodded and followed the orange haired boy.

-Two hours later.

"Finally we're here." Naruto said. "The Town of Beginnings, and would you look at that." Naruto noticed how more people joined the game.

"Wow," Kirito said. "Anyways let's go." Kirito started to run and Naruto followed. Out of nowhere a voice was heard.

"Hey, you two!" Kirito and Naruto stopped running and looked around to find the person who called them. Immediately a person, who was running towards them, dressed in red waved at them. "Hey there." Said the person catching his breath. "I'm new here, and you two look like you know you're way around this place. Mind if I tag along?" Naruto and Kirito looked at each other and smiled.

"No, I guess." Naruto said

"My name is Klein." The person said.

"Let's go then." Kirito said. Klein smiled and followed the two boys.

-Outside the Town-

"Argh!" Klein yelled as he was thrown down. Naruto laughed.

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto fell down and started to roll around laughing. Kirito put a palm on his face.

"You're getting beat," Kirito said. "By a pig, and Naruto would you act more mature?" Naruto ignored what Kirito told him and got up. He then took out a shurikane and threw it at the boar. Naruto was practicing his aiming skills and now he was a pro. The shurikane hit the boar at fast speed that Kirito barely managed to see it. The boar turned around and charged at Naruto. Naruto pulled out his kunai and it started glowing. When the boar struck Naruto, smoke appeared. Then Naruto was replaced by a log and the real Naruto was behind the boar.

"Too slow." Naruto said as he struck the boar in the neck. The boar let out a cry of pain and then it disappeared into millions of crystal blue polygons. "That was easy." Naruto noticed how Klien was still on the floor. Naruto handed him a hand and Klien gladly took it. "Up you go" Naruto said as he picked up Klien.

"Ok," Kirito explained. "Just activate your skill. You should feel it by your stance." Klein then took his blade back and it started glowing. Naruto then took this chance and attacked a boar. The boar charged at Naruto, but Naruto kept dodging the boar's attack. Naruto then kicked the boar, sending him towards Klein.

"Ahhh!"Klein yelled as he charged at the boar. He then took down his glowing sword and used his skill. Klein was now behind the boar. His skill slashed the boar and its HP went down to zero. The boar then disappeared into millions of blue polygons. Klein turned around to see a window with his reward. "Alright!" Klein said as he was happy to finally kill the boar. Klien then high fived his new two friends.

"Congrats" Naruto said, putting away his kunai.

"Yea Congrats." Kirito said. "But a boar in this game is like a slime in another game." Klein looked at Kirito.

"Seriously?" Klein said. "That was like a boss battle to me." The three boys smiled at each other.

"Alright, let's go hunt more boars!" Naruto said.

"Yea!" Klein said as he followed Naruto and Kirito tagged along.

-Time Later-

"Wow," Klein said as he looked at the sunset with his two friends. "I still can't believe that this is just a game." Naruto and Kirito nodded.

"You're right Klein," Naruto said looking at the waterfall. "Nothing can ruin this day." Klein smiled.

"Yea well anyways," Klein said. "I have to go. I'll see ya guys later." Kirito and Naruto nodded.

"Come on Kirito, let's roll." Naruto said. Kirito waved goodbye.

"What the?!" Klein said. Naruto and Kirito stopped and turned around. "There's no log out button." Kirito and Naruto looked at him confused.

"Of course there is," Kirito said opening his menu. "It's right under the-" Kirito stopped when he saw that what Klein said was true. "What the? He's right Naruto. Check your menu Naruto." Naruto checked his menu.

"What is going on?" Naruto said as his menu showed no log out button. "Must be a glitch." Klein went crazy.

"WHAT?!" Klein yelled. "There must be another way." Naruto and Kirito thought for a moment.

"No," Kirito said. "There is no other way to log out."

"WHAT?!" Klein said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY. LOG OUT! RETURN! END!" Nothing happened. Klein then looked at Kirito.

"Actually there is another way." Naruto said, getting Kirito's and Klein's attention. "If someone from the real world took off our NerveGear, it might wake us up."

"Damn it," Klein said. "I live alone, how about you guys?"

"I umm..." Naruto thought for a minute. Only his grandpa Jiraya was living with him. "You can say that I live alone. What about you Kirito?

"I live with my mom and sister." Kirito said. Klein grabbed Kirito by his shoulders.

"How old is your sister?" Klein said calmly.

"Well, umm..." Kirito said as Klein holded Kirito even tighter. "She's in Kendo fighting." Klein looked at Kirito with creepy eyes and so Kirito kneed him in the privates. Immediately Klein jumped back.

"Oww... oh yea." Klein said as he felt no pain. "OH NO!" Naruto and Kirito looked at Klein."MY PIZZA! I forgot about my pizza! My delicious pizza." Kirito and Naruto sighed.

"Anyways," Naruto said. "This is really gonna hurt the company if this isn't resolved." Kirito agreed.

"Yea," Kirito said. "I bet the creators are receiving many complain calls." Then the three boys froze when they heard a loud bell.

"AAHHH!" Naruto screamed when he was beginning to glow. The three boys were teleported to the Town Of Beginnings.

"A forced teleport?" Kirito said. Then hundreds of other players appeared all around. "What's going on?" Naruto tapped Kirito's shoulder getting his attention.

"Look" Naruto said pointing at the sky. Kirito looked and saw a 'WARNING' sign. Then hundreds of red crystals turned the blue sky, to bloody red. Then some type of liquid fell off the sky and when it reached the ground, it turned into a huge red cloak. Then a person was seen. The giant floating person raised his hands.

"Welcome," he said. "To Sword Art Online. As some of you found out. There is no log out button in the menu," The person opened his menu and went to options. He scrolled down to where the log out button was supposed to be. The person continued "This is not a bug. I repeat, this is not a glitch." Everyone went quiet. "This is a special feature of the game." The person said. Klein yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF FEATURE IS THAT!?" The person ignored the fact.

"Too all of you who don't believe me, it's all over the news." The giant floating person opened many screens that show the news of the game. "And also, if your HP drops to zero. Your avatar will be deleted and your brain will be fried. In other words, if you die in this game, you die in real life." Everyone was shocked and no one said a word.

"He has to be kidding right?" Klein said. "There's no way that we could die right?" Kirito thought for a second.

"No, he's right," he said." If the safety is disabled, the battery could fry our brains." Klein lost it. Naruto just looked at the giant floating person.

"I have a surprise for all of you." The giant floating person said. "It is in your messages." When he said that, everyone opened their menu and accepted the gift.

"A mirror?" Naruto asked. Then everyone started to glow. "What the?!" When Naruto opened his eyes, he noticed that his friends were gone. "Hey Kirito, Klein, were are ya?" Immediately Naruto recognized their faces. "Kirito, Klein, is that you?!" They nodded, but they were also confused. Naruto noticed how they looked different. He then looked at the mirror. "WHAT IS MY FACE DOING HERE?!" Kirito put a palm on his face.

"You barely noticed? I sometimes wonder how i managed to meet you." Kirito said. "But why would he do this?" Kirito asked. Naruto tapped Kirito's shoulder getting his attention. Naruto pointed at the giant person.

"Maybe he'll tell us." Naruto said.

"Right now, you're probably wondering, 'why?'" The person said. "Why would Kayaba Akihiko, the Creator of SAO and NerveGear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason... To create this world and intervene in it."

"Kayaba…" Kirito said under his breath

"And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players" Kayaba then disappeared and the sky turned blue again. All the players were silent with fear. No one said a word. Naruto clenched his fists and looked at the mirror. He noticed how he had his blue eyes, his three whiskers on each side, his yellow hair, and somehow, he had his headband with the leaf sign.

"DAMN YOU KAYABA! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO THE PEOPLE WHO RESPECTED YOU! I SWEAR THAT I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Naruto yelled and everyone heard him. "YOU HEAR THAT KAYABA! I WILL BEAT YOU AT YOUR OWN GAME, BELIVE IT!" Kirito then grabbed Naruto and Klein. They all left the place as all the players were screaming and crying of fear. While Naruto was running with his friends, he could only think of one thing, to become stronger. When they reached an alley, the group stopped. Kirito explained everything.

"Ok we're right here." Kirito said, pointing at the red dot in his map. "If we stay here, the other players will begin to farm the monsters and soon, we won't have good monsters to gain XP from." Kirito then drew a path that lead from one dot to another. "Our best choice is if we head out to the other city. That way, we can level up and become stronger. Naruto and I know the safe and dangerous routes to the next village. So what do you say?" Naruto nodded in agreement, but Klein didn't answer.

"Well, I think it's a nice plan. "Klein said. "But I can't go." Kirito looked at Klein confused. "I'm sorry, it's just that I have friends from another game here. I know that they are scared and I can't leave them behind." Naruto then remembered something that he read somewhere.

"Ok then, let's go Kirito." Naruto said. "If something comes up, we'll message you Klein." Klein waved goodbye and Naruto started walking. Kirito then turned around and started following Naruto.

"Hey Kirito," Klein said. "That face suits you, you look cute. That's how I like mine." Kirito turned his head to Klein with a smile.

"And that bandit face of yours suits you as well." Kirito said as he ran into the darkness of the alley. Kirito stopped and turned around just to find that Klein was gone. Kirito shed a tear and then he started running. Naruto ran beside him. Images of their deaths flooded Naruto's and Kirito's mind. The two boy's thought of surviving the game. They both thought about how they weren't going to die. When they reached the outside skirts of town, the two boys followed a path. Suddenly, two wolfs appeared. Kirito drew his sword and Naruto his kunai. Kirito's sword started to glow and so did Naruto's kunai. Then in a second, both boys were now behind the wolfs. The two wolfs disappeared into millions of blue crystals. Kirito then let out a war cry.

"WE DONT PLAN ON DYING KAYABA," YOU HEAR THAT?!" Naruto yelled. "I WONT GIVE UP, NO MATTER WHAT!" Kirito looked at Naruto.

"Couldn't say it better myself." Kirito said, then the two boys were headed to the next town.

* * *

Thats all and Bro Fist/Fist Bump

If i should continue, which i am, leave a comment and thx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2-New Power

_**DISSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAO! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**_

 **LINK START!**

* * *

"One month has passed since the game began," a black haired boy, leaning on a wall said. "Two thousand players have died. No one yet has been able to clear the first floor and barely today, we're holding a meeting on how to defeat the first boss." Kirito stepped off the wall and started walking towards the meeting place. "…and where are you, Naruto?" Kirito noticed how a green haired dude on the bottom clapping his hands.

"Alright, let's get started!" He said. Kirito sits down.

"Naruto, were are you?" Kirito said in his head. "This is important, you idiot."

"Thank you for coming today." The person in the bottom said, then he introduces himself. "My name is Diabel. I like to consider my 'job' as a knight." Everyone laughs and starts saying that there is no 'job' system in the game. Diabel then gets serious. "Today, one player found the level one boss room at the top of the tower." Everyone is surprised and starts to say. 'Seriously?' and 'What?' "We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Everyone present here shares this duty! Do you all agree?" Everyone looks at each other and agrees on the plan. Kirito looks at Diabel with a smile as he agreed.

"All right," Diabel says. "Then let us begin our planning. First divide into parties of six." Kirito panicked upon hearing that. "It's better to be in a parties, since we will form a raid using multiple parties."

Kirito looks around, panicked, as players are forming parties and he doesn't know anyone.

"Naruto, Were the hell are ya!?" Kirito screamed in his mind. He then spots a person wearing a brownish cloak and a sword. He decides to talk to him. He slides towards the person.

"You got left out too?" Kirito says.

"I wasn't left out," the person responds. "I just stayed out of it because everyone seemed to know each other already." Kirito looks at him.

"A solo player?" Kirito says. "Then, want to form a party with me?" The person turns his head towards Kirito. "He just said we can't beat the boss on our own. So just for this fight?" The person thinks about it and then he finally nods. Kirito then opens his menu and sends a party invite. The person receives the message and he presses accept. Kirito then noticed the player's name. It says 'Asuna'

"Okay," Diabel says getting everyone's attention. "Have you formed your parties? Then-" Diabel gets cut off.

"Just a second!" a person yells. Everyone turns their heads and sees a person with brown hair. He jumps from step, to step until he lands next to Diabel. "My name's Kibaou." He says. "I wanna say something before we take on the boss." The players attending the meeting get confused. "Some of you need to apologize to the two thousand who have died so far." Kibaou points at the players. Kirito gets mad.

"Kibaou-san." Diabel says getting his attention. "are you referring to the beta testers?" Kibaou stomps the floor mad.

"Of course I am!" Kibaou says. "On the day this stupid game started, the beta guys left us beginners, and they took all the good hunting spots, and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. And then, they just left us. I'm sure that someone here is a beta! They should apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded. Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as party members and they shouldn't trust us!" Kirito hesitated and is about to lose it, when a voice was heard.

"So, you're saying that they should pay?" Everyone tried to find the person who said that.

"There!" A player points at the top of the castle behind Diabel. They all see a guy with yellow spiky hair, blue eyes, three birthmarks on each cheek and a headband with a symbol on it. Everyone was shocked on how he got up there. The stranger jumped down and landed on his feet, taking no damage at all. Some of the players were shocked on how he survived and on how he managed to climb the castle. He walked towards Kibaou and Kibaou got scared.

"W-who are you?!" Diabel asked. The stranger put his thumb on his forehead where his headband is located.

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto." Everyone then remembered him.

"It's that guy who yelled at the Creator of the game." Naruto then turned to Kibaou.

"I repeat." Naruto said. "You said that the beta players should pay for the two thousand players who already died, am I right?" Kibaou nodded. Naruto takes out a book. "Do you all have this book?" Naruto asked the players. They all nod. Then a big muscular person stands up.

"He's right," He says. "Sorry for interrupting. My name is Egil and I agree with Naruto-san. This book was provided free for anyone. It has information, which the beta players filled out, on how to defeat the boss." Everyone was surprised. "I thought we were attending this meeting on how to defeat the boss, not on beta testers." Kibaou looked at Egil and then he looked at Naruto. Kibaou just got mad and he sat down. Egil sat down and Naruto looked for a place to sit down. Naruto noticed his friend Kirito and he walked towards him. When Naruto reached Kirito, he offered a fist and Kirito bumped it. Naruto then looked at the player next to Kirito. Asuna noticed his beautiful crystal blue eyes, his spiky yellow hair, his three whisker like birth marks on each cheek, and his headband. Naruto then offered a fist and Asuna stared at it, and then she slowly bumped it.

"Hey, I'm Naruto." Naruto said introducing himself. "Nice to meet ya." Asuna just nodded.

"Anyways," Kirito said. "Naruto, join our party. The more the merrier, right?" Naruto thought for a minute and then he nodded. Kirito opened his menu and sent Naruto a party invite. Naruto received the message and he pressed accept. Naruto noticed the player's name. He saw his name, then Kirito's name, and finally he saw the other player's name.

"Asuna." Naruto said in his mind. "Must be a girl." Naruto then looked at Asuna and noticed a few things. "She has a skirt, so it is a girl and she has brown hair."

"Hey, Naruto!" Kirito said. Naruto snapped out of his mind.

"A-Oh hey," Naruto stuttered. Kirito looked at Naruto.

"Hey, you ok?" Kirito asked.

"Yea." Naruto answered. "Just thinking."

"Anyways," Kirito said." How did you get up there? And how did you land without receiving any damage? " Naruto smiled at Kirito.

"Oh that," Naruto said. "I got this new skill, it's called Wall climbing and Chakra landing. I also got Water walking , but I haven't mastered it yet." Kirito's eyes got wide.

"Y-you got new skills?" Kirito asked. Naruto grinned.

"Yup!"

"Lucky" Kirito said. "Anyways, why were you late?"

"It's because-" Naruto got cut off.

"Okay," Diabel said getting everyone's attention. "Then, can we resume? The latest edition of the guide book was just issued, and it contains information on the boss." Everyone gets serious and gets quiet. Diabel continues. "According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a Backler. He has four health bars, and when the last one enters the red zone, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talawar. His attack patterns changes, as well." Everyone is surprised and "wow's" and "amazing" are heard all around.

"Lastly," Diabel says. "items will be automatically distributed. EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster. And whoever receives an item, keeps it. Any objections?" No one had a problem with the plan, so Diabel continued.

"Okay," he said. "We leave tomorrow at ten in the morning. See you there!" Diabel then swings his arm, telling the players that the meeting has ended. Some of the players get up and leave, while some of them get together to talk. Asuna gets up and leaves. Naruto and Kirito notice her leave.

"Anyways," Naruto said. "How have you been, Kirito?" Kirito sighs.

"I've been better. How about you?" Kirito asks.

"I just arrived from a mission." Naruto said.

"Mission?" Kirito asks confused.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto apologizes. "I like to call my quests, missions instead of quests. And I also give them a rank, like C-rank missions or D-rank missions. D-rank being the easiest, and S-rank being the hardest." Kirito looks at Naruto.

"You're so weird," Kirito said to Naruto. "you're so strange that you saved that one village of NPCs. I mean, who would do that? They're just computers, so why did you put your life on the line?" Naruto turned to face Kirito.

"They may be NPCs, but that doesn't change the fact that this is their world." Naruto said. Kirito looked at Naruto confused. "That village is valuable to them, so I had to protect it. Even if they are just computers, this world is their home. I can't just stand around and watch their village get destroyed. I will protect those who can't protect themselves. I don't quit, I don't run, I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way. I will never give up and we will beat this game." Kirito was still confused.

"And that's why you're weird." Kirito Said. Naruto got up.

"One day you will understand," Naruto said. "One day you will understand what I meant." Naruto started to walk away. "See ya later Kirito." Kirito just stood there, thinking of what Naruto meant.

-hours later.

The village was dark now and lights were turned on. The sun had left and the moon came into view. Some of the players are drinking and talking together. Kirito, on the other hand, walked in an alleyway and found his party member, Asuna, sitting. She is eating alone so Kirito walked towards her, to try to give her some company.

"It's pretty tasty, isn't it?" Kirito said, surprising Asuna. Asuna turns her head and sees Kirito. "May I sit down?" Kirito asks. Asuna looks down and doesn't say a word. Kirito sits down next to her, but Asuna slides away to give them some space. Kirito takes out a ball of bread and starts eating it. Asuna turns to Kirito.

"Do you really think it's good" she asks.

"Of course," Kirito responds as he swallows his piece of bread. "I've been eating at least one daily, ever since I arrived at this town. I do change it up a little though." Kirito reaches for something in his pocket.

"Change it up?" Asuna repeats as she is confused. Kirito takes out a bottle and puts it on the middle, between them. He offers it to Asuna.

"Try putting some on the bread." Kirito tells Asuna. Asuna taps on the bottle and she is surprised when her fingers start to glow. She then proceeds to add it to her bread. When she touches her bread, a yellow substance appears on it.

"Cream?" She says. Then she turns to Kirito, who is also putting cream on his bread and the bottle disappears into blue crystals. Kirito takes a bite. Asuna then turns her head to her bread and takes a bite. Kirito looks at her as she takes her bite. Then Asuna starts to eat her bread and she finishes it in seconds.

"It's a reward for a quest," Kirito says. Asuna turns her head to look at him. "Called 'The Heifer Strikes Back' one village behind us. If you want to do it, I'll show you the trick." Asuna nods 'no'

"I didn't come to this town to eat good food," Asuna said.

"Then, why did you?" Kirito asks.

"So, I can still be me," she replies. "I'd rather stay myself until the very end, than sit and rot away at an Inn, back in the first town." Kirito looks at Asuna."Even if I get killed by a monster. I don't want to lose to this game...To this world. No matter what." Then a voice was heard.

"Then you don't have to." Kirito and Asuna are surprised when they see Naruto on the roof top. Naruto jumps down and lands in front of the two players. "You don't have to die in this world, as long as I'm around. Let me fight your pain for you."

"But what if I get kille-" Asuna got cut off.

"You won't die. I promise you that. If you don't have anyone to believe in, then believe in me. I won't let my friends die, that's my ninja way. So don't worry, I will be there to protect you both. Let's just forget about the boss for today. Mind if I sit?" Asuna and Kirito didin't mind so Naruto sat down between them. Naruto then opened his menu and pulled out an item. Suddenly, ramen appeared in a bowl with chop sticks.

"I'm digging in!" Naruto said as he started to eat his food. Naruto then offered his friends some ramen.

"You guys want some?" He said. Kirito and Asuna nodded 'no' "alright then, I'll see ya guys later." Naruto got up as he finished his food. "I won't let you guys die, believe it!"

-Next day.

The party members are walking in the forest towards the boss room.

"Damn you Naruto," Kirito said walking besides Asuna. "Where are you?"

"Hey! Team seven!" A voice was heard. Kirito and Asuna recognized the voice. "Wait up!" Kirito and Asuna noticed Naruto on a tree branch. He then jumped down.

"Good morning!" Naruto said with a smile. Kirito was mad.

"You're late, Naruto." He said. "And I thought you took this seriously."

"Hehe, sorry I'm late." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "Anyways I made it just in time." Kirito sighed.

"Let's continue then." Kirito said. "So, let's go over it again, we leftovers are supposed to target the boss's helpers, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels."

"I know." Asuna said.

"I'll use a sword skill to knock their poles axes up. The second I do, switch in." Asuna gets confused.

"Switch?" She says. Kirito turns to face Asuna.

"Is this the first time you've ever been in a party?" Kirito asks. Asuna nods.

"Yes." Kirito is shocked and he slows down.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks as he sees his friend has stopped walking. Kirito throws his hands down as he couldn't believe it.

-time skip.

"Listen up, everyone." Diabel says. "I have only one thing to say. Let's win!" Everyone gets ready to fight the boss. "Let's go!" Diabel then pushes the door and it opens slowly. The players walk in and they see that the place is pitch black. Diabel then walks in, even further and the place lights up. The moment when the players walk in, the Kabold Lord makes his appearance. He jumps out of his seat and lands on the floor. He then let's out a roar and takes out his weapons. The Kabold, armed with a sword and shield, summons his minions. Then the enemy charges at the players. Diabel draws out his sword and orders everyone to attack. The players follow his command and charge at the boss. Diabel commands some party members to block the attack. Egil blocks the Kibold's attack and Kibaou hits the boss. Diabel then commands the last squads to keep the minions off of them.

"Roger!" Kirito replies, then he blocks the Sentinel's attack. "Switch!" Kirito says and Asuna charges at the defensles Sentinel.

"Number three!" Asuna said as she activates a skill. Kirito then thinks about Asuna.

"I thought she was a beginner," Kirito said in his head."but she's incredible, she's so fast that she matches Naruto's speed. I can barely follow her blade." Asuna strikes the Sentinell and it disappears into millions of blue polygons.

"Good Job!" Naruto yells as he takes down a sentinel."keep it up guys!" Naruto then dodges a sentinel's attack and continues to fight. The player's continued to fight for their lives. When the players got the boss's health down to red, the boss lets out a roar. The Kabold Lord throws away his sword and shield. The weapons hit the floor behind the boss.

"Looks like the information was right." Kibaou said.

"Stand back!" Diabel yells to the players. "I'll go!" Diabel then runs up to the boss. Kirito and Naruto get confused.

"I thought we were supposed to surround it with the entire group." Naruto asked.

"Me too." Kirito agreed. Diabel looks at Kirito and he grins, then he prepares his sword skill. Diabel's sword start to glow. The Kabold Lord takes out a sword from his back. Kirito immediately recognized the weapon.

"That isn't a Talwar!" Kirito said in his head. "It's a No-Dachi! It's not the same as the beta test! STOP!" Kirito tries to warn Diabel, but he's too late. The boss jumps up. "Jump back as fast as you can!"

"DIABEL!" Naruto yells at Diabel. The boss then jumps from pillar to pillar and he strikes Diabel. Diabel is hit by the boss's blade and he is launched back. The boss catches up to Diabel and he kicks him back, towards the players.

"Diabel!" Kibaou yells as he saw his friend get hurt. The boss then jumps towards the players and lets out a roar. Kirito immediately rushes to Diabel's side. He slides right next to him and lifts his head up. Kirito saw how Diabel's HP was going down.

"Why did you try to do it alone?" Kirito asked Diabel as he takes out a health potion. Kirito hands it to Diabel, but Diabel pushes it away. Diabel turns to face Kirito.

"You were," Diabel said."a beta tester, weren't you? You know what I was doing." Kirito was shocked.

"You were after the last attack bonus rare item." Kirito said."you were a beta tester too?" Diabel smiles.

"Please..." Diabel said. "Defeat..defeat the boss." Diabel gulps and he continues. "For everyone..." Diabel then shatters into a million of blue crystals. Kirito watches as his friend is killed right in front of his eyes. Kirito got up and thanked about how Diabel was the same as him, but he lead the players. Diabel was able to do what Kirito couldn't. The Kabold Lord lets out a roar and the players get scared. Kirito took his sword and Asuna slides beside him.

"I'll go, too." She said. Kirito thanked her and they charge at the boss.

"We'll do it just like the sentinels." Kirito said.

"Got it." Asuna replied. The Kabold Lord prepares a sword skill and so does Kirito. The boss attacks, but Kirito's skill counters it and the boss is wide open. Asuna rushes in.

"Switch!" Kirito yelled and Asuna attacked. The boss attacks, but Asuna manages to duck. The boss's swing manages to slash Asuna's coat, revealing her beautiful brown hair. Asuna proceeds to attack and she hits the boss. Kirito is surprised at her beauty, but then he notices the boss.

"He's coming back!" Kirito said. Then the duo keep going as planned on switching and attacking. Kirito blocks the boss's attack, but the boss manages to slash Kirito in The stomach, which made Kirito get thrown back.

"Crap!" Kirito said as he flies back and he also hits Asuna. They fall to the floor. Asuna tries to lean up and she notices Kirito's HP went down to the yellow zone. Kirito tries to get up. Naruto notices how his friends are being hurt. Naruto gets mad and he rushes in to defend his friends. Naruto takes on the boss. The boss swings and Naruto dodges. Naruto punches the boss in the stomach and then he kicks him. The boss recovers from the hit and slashes Naruto. Naruto is thrown back and he slides on the floor. The boss forgets about Naruto and proceeds to take down the duo. Asuna looks up and notices how the boss was ready to swing at them. She puts her blade up to try to block the attack and she closed her eyes. Naruto watches as the boss was ready to kill his friends and he closed his eyes.

" **You want more power**." Naruto heard in his head. Naruto opened his eyes to find a huge cage in front of him. He looked around and saw how there was water on the floor. Naruto got up and looked at the cage, where in the middle it had a seal.

"What is this place?" Naruto said, then a huge claw tried to reach Naruto. Naruto jumped back and fell on the floor. Naruto heard a laugh.

" **So you're my carrier**." Naruto heard. Then he saw red eyes and a huge evil smile. **"I am the Nine Tailed Fox. The most powerful Bijuu ever. This is your head, but I can speak with you**."

"How did you get in my body?" Naruto asked.

" **I can see your memories and I can see what you are looking at. Right now your friends are in trouble and I can help…. if you hand over your body**." The Nine Tails said.

"I don't plan on handing my body to no one," Naruto said. "so you can go and try to use someone else." The Nine Tails laughed.

" **Alright** ," The fox said. " **But when your anger takes over you, I will try to take over you, and if you don't believe me, take a glimpse of my power**." Naruto noticed how a red line was heading towards him. When the line reached Naruto, it started to take over his body.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he returned to the game. The boss swung at Asuna and Kirito. Naruto felt a new power and saw how his stats increased. Naruto rushed in and stopped the swing with his hand, then the boss tried to punch him, but it was also stopped by Naruto.

"Asuna, Kirito." Naruto said. "Are you guys ok?" Asuna opened her eyes, to find Naruto standing right in front of her. Naruto turned his head and Asuna noticed that Naruto had red demon like eyes, blacker lines on his cheek, and his teeth where pointy. Naruto turned to the boss and let out a scream. A red aurora appeared around Naruto, and a new power was seen. A red chakra based demon like Fox appeared on top of Naruto(Fight versus Haku when Naruto saw Sasuke get'killed') and all the players were scared more of Naruto than the boss. Naruto took the Kobald's sword and picked it up with the boss. Naruto started to spin around and around, until he let go of the blade. The boss was thrown back, but Naruto wasn't finished yet. The boss hit the floor and Naruto was already waiting for him. Naruto kicked the boss up and the boss screamed in pain. The boss flew in the air and Naruto jumped up. Naruto reached the boss and kneed the boss in the stomach. The boss hit the ground at top speed and his HP was really low. Kirito noticed how Naruto's stats increased tremendously. Kirito stepped next to Naruto and so did Asuna. Kirito also noticed how Naruto's eyes were demon like and red.

"Let's go," Naruto said as he ran towards the boss and his friends followed."Asuna, Kirito, lets end this!" The trio started to follow the plan of switching and attacking. The boss swung, but Naruto blocked. Kirito switched in and sliced the boss from his left shoulder to his stomach. The boss swung at Asuna and she closed her eyes.

"Asuna!" Kirito yelled as he knew he wasn't going to make it. The boss slashed.

"Aahhh!" Naruto yelled as jumped in and he took the hit. Naruto was thrown back and his HP was really low. Naruto tried to get up and saw how his friends took that opportunity to finish the boss."go guys."

"Asuna!" Kirito said. "One last hit! We'll do it together!"

"Roger!" She said. Then the duo starts to follow the plan again. Asuna counters and Kirito takes this opportunity to finish the boss. Kirito slashes the boss from his stomach to his face. Kirito screams as he takes down the boss. Kirito throws the boss into the air and the boss explodes into a white light and then into crystals. Everyone is silent until the "Congratulations!" Screen pops out. The players start to clap and scream in their success on beating the boss. While everyone is celebrating, Kirito is on his knee trying to catch his breath. He opens his eyes to find out that he received the bonus rare item. Kirito then remembers about Naruto. He looks back to find Naruto still on the floor and Asuna trying to help him. Kirito rushes towards his friend's side. Naruto had his eyes closed, but his HP was going up very fast, as if someone was healing him. Asuna was shaking Naruto so he would wake up.

* * *

 **Time to log out! Thx for reading and I'll see ya guys later!**

 **Bro Fist/ Fist Bump**


	3. Chapter 3-Karina

**The Great Roblox2331(Two-three-three-one) is back with another chapter! I'll try not to talk much so enhoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:NARUTO AND KIRITO COULD MAKE A GREAT TEAM...I MEAN, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR SAO...I WRITE FOR FUN AND TO GIVE A GOOD STORY!**

"-Ey, hey idiot." Naruto heard a voice. "Idiot, I'm talking to you." The voice said. Naruto immediately recognized the voice.

"Are we dead?" Naruto asked. Naruto then opened his eyes to find Asuna and Kirito smiling at him.

"No," kirito said. "We made it, thanks to you. If you didn't save Asuna, I couldn't have done it alone." A big muscled guy walked towards them.

"That was splendid swordsmanship, the three of you make a good team. Congratulations, this victory belongs to you three. Especially you whiskers, that skill you used was amazing. I never saw anything like it." Agil said.

"No.." Kirito said, but then he was stopped as the players started to clap and whistle in their honor. All the players were happy until…

"Why!?" A voice was heard. All the players got silent. "Why did you let Diabel die?" Kibaou said.

"Let him die?" Kirito repeats. Kibaou snaps.

"Of course!" He said. "You knew that technique the boss used! If you'd told us about that up front, Diabel wouldn't have died!" Everyone thought about what Kibaou said.

"He must be a beta tester!" One of the players says as he points at Kirito. "That's how he knew all the boss's attack patterns. He knew, but he didn't tell us!" Other beta testers are here, too, right? Come out!" Every player looked at each other, waiting for other beta testers to come out.

"This is bad.." kirito thought in his head. "At this rate..." kirito then remembers what Diabel told him, 'For everyone...' Kirito gulped.

"Hey, come on..." Egil said, trying to calm the players down. A wild and evil laugh was heard and they all turned to Kirito.

"What are you doing Kirito?" Naruto said in his mind.

"A beta tester?" Kirito said. "I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies."

"W-what?" Kibaou said. Kirito then started to walk towards Kibaou "Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are." Kibaou hesitates to what Kirito says.

"But I'm not like them." Kirito says as he walks past Kibaou. Then he turns around. "I made it higher than anyone else during the beta tests. The reason I knew the boss's skills is because I fought monsters with katana skills on floors far above us. I know a lot more, way more than any information broker." Kibaou gets mad and punches Kirito in the face. Kirito lands on the floor.

"That's way worse than a beta tester. You were cheating, you're..you're...you're a BEATER!." Kibaou yells.

"A beater..." Kirito repeated as he gets up. "I like it." Everyone gasps. "That's right, I am a beater. From now on, don't confuse me with the other testers." Kirito goes to his menu and equips his bonus item, his 'Coat of Midnight.' "Hmph." Kirito said as he walks away. Kibaou gets mad and launches at Kirito.

"What? Kibaou said as his punch got stopped by someone.

"If you touch him again," Naruto said. Then he opened his eyes to reveal his red demon pupils. "I'll kill you!" Naruto then swings with his other free hand and lands a punch in Kibaou's face. Kibaou is launched in the air. Kibaou lands on the floor and his HP goes to 1% in one hit. He tries to get up to only find Naruto right in front of him. "You are lucky I let you live." Kirito leaves and Asuna runs to catch up to him. Naruto also walks away.

"You're worse than that beater!" Kibaou said. "You're a demon!"

"You know what?" Naruto stops and looks back. "You're right. You can call me the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki." Naruto continues to walk up the stairs to find Asuna.

"Hey," Naruto said.

"So you're Naruto I guess?" Asuna said. Naruto nods. "Thank you for saving me, but why would you save a stranger?" Naruto smiles.

"You're not a stranger," Naruto said. "You are my friend and like I said , I don't want my friends dying in front of me. Anyways, you have some nice moves so it's better for you to join a Guild to get stronger."

"Kirito told me that, too." Asuna said.

"Alright then," Naruto said. "I'll go take care of Kirito, so I'll see ya later. If you need my help in the future, just message me and I'll be there." Naruto ran to catch up to his friend. Asuna received a message and she opened it.

From: Naruto

To: Asuna

-just in case you get hungry!

Item received- "Ramen Bowl" x3

Delete Forward Ignore

"Take care Naruto," Asuna said. "I owe my life to you, so don't die on me."

-A few months Later-

(Extra Feature:Naruto looks like he's 15 from here on out…just think about him like that from now on..oh and he has his Regular Naruto Shippuden outfit now)

A blond stretched his arms as he woke up. Then he opened his menu and sent a message:

From:Naruto

To: Kirito; Asuna; Gift: (click to browse)

Text: Hey my friends. Good morning and I hope you're still alive! Just playing. I know that you both are strong. Well anyways, I'm here just in case you need me.

P.S. Where did you sleep?

[Cancel] [Send]

Naruto pressed send and waited for his friends to respond. Immediately, Naruto received two messages and he viewed them.

From:Kirito

To:Naruto

Text: Naruto, do you know what time it is? It's two in the afternoon. You've overslept and now you lost some precious time that you could have been farming monsters. P.S. why are you asking where I slept? Anyways, I slept in cheap place.

[Delete] [Forward] [More opt]

From:Asuna

To:Naruto

Text: Good morning sleepyhead! Do you always wake up at this time? Well anyways, I'm glad that someone still messages me, not like others(Kirito). I can use your help today on a quest to find a rare item. Meet me at Tanzaku Town(Yep, you guys read right. The gambling town!) near the weapon shop. Ok, see ya there!

P.S. I slept in an expensive place, but it was worth it! And why are you asking?

Naruto smiled and sent his two friends a message.

To:Kirito;Asuna;

Text: oh that, I was just wondering where you guys slept because I passed out...on a tree branch :D

[Cancel] [Send]

Naruto sent his message and he got up. Naruto then jumped from the tree branch to the top of a high tree. From there he could see Tanzaku Town.

"A rare item, huh?" Naruto said as he tightened his head band. "I'm on my way Asuna-chan." Naruto then jumped down and started heading towards the town.

-Front gate of Tanzaku Town

Naruto reached the entrance of the town and was surprised when the town seemed to be famous for a betting game.

"Hmm..." Naruto thought for a minute. "Maybe, Asuna-chan won the lottery or something." Naruto put that aside and headed toward the weapon shop. While Naruto walked towards his friend, the players looked at him with an evil look.

"It's that guy." And "It's the Nine Tailed." Was heard all over the town, but Naruto didn't care. He ignored them and spent time looking around. He walked by the betting place and saw how the place was packed by players. Some of them had sad smiles on their face while others were celebrating and screaming with happiness.

"I don't play with money." Naruto said in his head. "Now if it was ramen..."

"Naruto-kun!" A brown haired girl yelled as she waved at Naruto. Naruto turned to see Asuna wearing a beautiful white dress with red highlights. "Over here!" She said with a smile. Naruto returned the smile and walked towards her.

"Hey there, Asuna-chan." Naruto said. "You look nice in that dress."

"Thanks." She said. "It's my uniform that my guild gave me." Naruto looked at Asuna shocked.

"You already found a guild?"Naruto asked. Asuna nodded.

"Yea, and that's where you come in." She said. "The quest that I have to clear is a dungeon. I would ask Kirito to help us, but my guild only allows a party of two people and since you always offer to help, I decided to tag you along."

"So what are we looking for?" Naruto asked. "I read on your message that we need a rare item." Asuna nodded.

"You are correct." She said. "We are looking for an item that the side-boss drops. If we get it, then I will definitely be in the guild."

"Boss?" Naruto said. "They need you to defeat a boss? Are they crazy?! Don't they know how many people have died so far? And yet they make you defeat a boss? What guild is it?"

"I can't tell you." Asuna responded. "They told me not to tell anyone, until they have many of the top players in it." Naruto looked at Asuna in confusion, but then he let it go.

"Alright." Naruto said. "let's go."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Asuna said. "If you want to join, we can talk to the head master."

"Nah." Naruto said. "I rather have you by my side, plus White and red are not my color. I prefer orange. Should we head out?"

"Yep," Asuna said. "Now we can g-" Asuna got cut of when another player pulled her away. A player dressed in red with orange shoes and a battle axe stood in front of Naruto.

"What's a cute girl like you." He said looking at Asuna, then he turned to Naruto." Hanging around with this monster?"

"Let me go!"Asuna said as she tried to escape the player's grip.

"Look here girly." The player said as he pulled her down. "Why don't we head to a cabinet where we can have fun?"

"Like I'll ever!" Asuna screamed as she escaped from the players grip. The player pulled out his axe and swung at Asuna, but it was stopped.

"If you ever touch her again. "Naruto said as he stopped the players axe with his Kunai. "I won't have a problem going as a yellow player for a while, got that?" The player laughed as he looked at Naruto.

"My name is Nitao." He said. "I am the highest person to ever master the axe. Do you really think you can take me on?" Naruto grinned.

"Maybe I can." Naruto said. "But there's one problem." Nitao looked at Naruto confused.

"Problem?" He said. "What problem? Are ya scared?"

"No," Naruto said. "But you should be." Naruto put his kunai away quickly and pointed behind Nitao.

"Hey you there!" A voice was heard. Then two people grabbed Nitao and arrested him. "This place is not a safe zone and you had your weapon out. You must now come with us." Nitao turned angrily at Naruto.

"Why you!" He said. "You're lucky that they stopped me or else I would of taking you down and your cute friend too, but with her...I'm talking something else."

"Be quiet!" The officer said as he started to walk away.

"Wait officer." Naruto said. The officer turned around.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can I make a deal with you?" Naruto said. The officer raised an eyebrow.

"A deal?" He said. "What deal?"

"Between my freedom." Naruto said. "And his." Naruto then pointed at Nitao. The officer thought for a minute.

"Well, we can use a strong player like you." He said. "I'm listening."

"I want to have a little sparring match. One on one." Naruto said. "If I lose, you can let Nitao free and you can take me instead. I'll do anything, but if I win, Nitao gets send into a real prison, instead of giving him probation."

"So what you're basically saying." The officer said. "Is that you want a match against the top player who has almost mastered the axe? Do you really want to do this? Think about it." The officer tried to make Naruto back off, but Naruto kept on insisting. "Alright, then one match and I hope you can keep your word kid."

"Oh, I can." Naruto responded. "And I hope you can too."

"Alright." The officer said as he took off the virtual cuffs. "You heard the kid, he's giving you a chance to leave, but you have to win. If you don't, then you're going to an actual prison. Oh, and if you try to escape, I can just activate an electromagnetic charge that will leave your body unable to move."

"Alright." Nitau said as he opened his menu and sent Naruto a duel message. "let's get started. I hope you can be nice girly, and wait for me when I'm done against this monster." Naruto received the message and was about to accept it, until Asuna pulled his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun," she said with a worried face. "Do you know what will happen if you lose? They'll use you for who knows what! I know you're strong, but-"

"Just trust me." Naruto said as he cut off Asuna. "If you believe in me, then I can do it."

"I do believe in you, but-" Asuna said, trying to stop Naruto.

"Good." Naruto said with a wide bright smile. "That's all I need." Asuna cheeks got red as she saw Naruto's beautiful smile. Naruto accepted the duel and the countdown started. When the time got to ten seconds, Nitau pulled out his axe. Naruto counted the last seconds.

"...3...2...1...GO!"

Nitau immediately rushed at Naruto and he swung, but Naruto was too fast for him. He dogged every attack that Nitau sent at him. All the players looked at the impressive stats that Naruto had.

"Isn't that, the Jinchuriki?" One of the players asked. Someone nodded.

"And the other one is the highest player to ever wield an axe." Someone said.

"Wow," Another player said. "He's really fast and he doesn't have a weapon."

"He does." Asuna said. "Well, he kinda uses his fist to fight, but I've seen him fight with a weapon." The player turned to Asuna.

"Well, I hope that your boyfriend didn't commit a mistake by challenging the highest player that almost masters the axe." He said. Asuna blushed as she heard what the player said.

"H-he's not my-" Asuna stopped when Naruto got tossed to the floor. "Naruto-kun!" Asuna noticed how his health was still on the green zone.

"What's the matter?" Nitao said grinning. "Can't you handle my axe? You really are an idiot. Not only will you lose your freedom and set me free, but your cute girl will become mine. Just give up and maybe I won't humiliate you in front of a large crowd."

"What makes you think," Naruto said as he got up and tightened his headband. "That I would just give up. I will make you pay for saying all those things, dattebayo!" Naruto pulled out his kunai and charged at Nitao. Nitao swung at Naruto horizontally, but Naruto jumped on his blade and then he stepped on Nitau's head.

"Why you!" Nitao said as he turned around and saw Naruto ready to fight. "Take this, Special skill: Axe smash!" When Nitao said that, his blade started to glow a red color. He took his axe and jumped up, then he swung his blade back to prepare for the attack. In midair, Naruto jumped up and he catches up to Nitao. Naruto took Nitao by suprise and grabbed his leg. Naruto then threw Nitao down and he hit the floor hard. Nitao's skill was countered by Naruto and it was canceled.

"Damn you!" Nitao said as his health went down. "How did you catch up to me?"

"My speed and power are greater than yours." Naruto said. "You take more damage if I use my fists because unlike you, I have Tai-jutsu."

"Tia-jatsu?" Nitao said as he got up and mocked Naruto. "I don't care about what that crap is. I'm going to tear you from limb to limb now."

"Bring it on." Naruto said as the virtual wind blew on his hair. Naruto and Nitao charged at each other and their weapons collided. The sparks flew off their blades as they kept colliding with each other. Naruto then stopped Nitao's blade and used his fist to punch Nitao in the stomach. Nitao flinched and he jumped back.

"Now you've done it." He said. "Special skill: Expanding Blade." When he said that, his blade got bigger and changed how it looked. Now it had a small red crystal in the middle of the blade. "And now, Special Skill: Axe sma-"

"Take this!" Naruto said as he ran towards Nitao and stood right in front of him. "My special skill...Sexy Jutsu!" When Naruto finished, he turned into a naked girl with smoke covering her privates, long blond pig tailed hair, and the three birth marks on each cheek. Naruto then winked at Nitao and blew a kiss. Immediately Nitao turned red and he started to bleed from his nose. His skill was canceled and he couldn't move. Naruto turned back into himself and took this opportunity.

"There's an opening!" He said as he swung back his arm." Take this!" Naruto punched Nitao in the face and his HP dropped to the yellow zone. The battle stopped and Naruto won.

"W-what?!" Nitao said as he saw that he lost. "T-that can't be?!"

"Well tough luck kid." The officer said. "Now you're heading towards an actual prison." The officer grabbed Nitao and pulled out a blue crystal. "See ya." The officer teleported Nitao and himself to the prison. Naruto looked back to see Asuna. A huge tick mark was on top of her head and she had a dark aurora.

"Hey Asun-"

"What..." Asuna said.

"Huh?" Naruto as he looked at Asuna.

"What..." she said as she was red. "What the hell was that!?" Asuna then looked at Naruto "and to think that I was worrying about you!"

"Well, umm." Naruto said, trying to find a way out. "I'm sorry about that." He said with a small smile and rubbing his head. Asuna blushed when Naruto smiled and apologized. Then she quickly turned her head away.

"J-just don't scare me like that, you BAKA(idiot)!" Asuna said with red cheeks as she turned around. "N-now let's get going and also..." Naruto just looked at Asuna as the dark aura got bigger. "If you ever do that skill again...I'll kill you, got it?"

"A-alright," Naruto said as he gulped, then he walked beside Asuna. "Let's go get you that item."

-Time skip(Dungeon)

"Switch!" A blond kid yelled as he stunned the opponent.

"Ahhh!" A brown haired girl yelled as she jumped in and took down the monster. The monster let out a scream and disappeared into blue polygons.

"Good work Asuna-chan." the blond kid said.

"Yep." Asuna responded. "You too Naruto-kun" Naruto put away his kunai and Asuna put her Rapier away. Naruto opened the dungeon map and marked the location they were at.

"Ok." Naruto said looking at his map. "Now we have two ways to go." Asuna got closer to Naruto and looked at the map.

"Hmm..." Asuna said thinking. "Let's head left."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, girls are always right." Asuna responded with a smile.

"Can't argue with that." Naruto said. "Alright, let's go." The two players walked towards the left corridor and kept on walking.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Asuna said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yea," Naruto responded.

"What's with your headband?" Asuna asked. "I've never seen it in my life."

"Oh that." Naruto said. "That's a Konoha headband."

"Konoha?" Asuna repeated. "What is that?"

"Well," Naruto said scratching his head. "It used to be an old city, no wait, an old village. They give the kids this headband if they were good ninjas."

"Ninjas?" Asuna said confused. "You mean like the movies and stuff?"

"Kinda." Naruto responded. "I don't know if they used swords, but it's something like that."

"So, how come you have the headband on?" Asuna asked. "Did you buy it in this world?"

"No." Naruto responded. "This headband was passed down by my family. I just, somehow, decided to wear it during the game and now I can't take it off, but what I find odd is that this headband reacts just like a normal headband. Like if this game saw it as an object and the strings on the back move just like a normal headband."

"So," Asuna said. "You wore it during the game and now it's with you forever?"

"Yep," Naruto answered. "But we will get out of this game and I Will protect you both."

"Both?"Asuna said confused. "You mean me and Kirito?" Naruto smiled. Then two monsters appeared.

"Yep," Naruto said. "Now, let's go Asuna-chan!" Naruto charged at the monster and jumped up. "Take this!" Naruto punched the monster in midair. "Switch!"

"Here I go!" Asuna said as she pulled out her rapier and attacked. The duo defeated five more monsters and then the room turned dark.

"What?" Naruto said. "Hey Asuna-chan, are ya ok?"

"Yea," Asuna responded. "But I can't see anything." When she finished saying that, some of the torches lit up. Naruto saw three huge flames. A blue flame, a white flame and a purple flame. They lit up the battlefield. Naruto found Asuna and he ran beside her.

"What's going on?" Asuna asked confused.

"I don't know." Naruto answered. "But if I'm correct, I think we just found the dungeon boss."

"The boss?" Asuna asked. "Where?" Naruto pointed at the ceiling.

"There." He said. Then in the ceiling, a huge black angel appeared. She had a beautiful face and her wings where black. She also had a golden red crown with a black crystal in the middle. Naruto then looked at the name.

"Darkness Angel," He said. "Karina."

"Wow, four health bars" Asuna said. "You sure we can handle this?" Naruto grinned.

"I don't know, Asuna-chan." Naruto said. "But we won't know until we try." The Dark Angel opened her eyes and they were crystal white. She put her hand up and summoned a huge sword.

"That sword." Naruto said. "It's the Netru Sword, capable of fighting demons or angels, but why is it red?"

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"That sword is supposed to be black with white highlights, but her sword is red with golden highlights." Naruto answered. "Anyways, get ready Asuna-chan. She's heading our way." Asuna nodded.

"Ok." She said as she pulled her Rapier out. "Let's go Naruto-kun." Naruto pulled out his kunai and got ready to fight. The Darkness Angel charged at Naruto with her blade, but Naruto managed to stop it. Naruto then threw the Angel out of balance and switched. Asuna quickly strikes the Angel as fast as she could. The Angel then flew back as her first health bar was on half.

"Nice work Asuna-chan." Naruto said. "Now, let's keep on going." The duo kept switching and attacking until the boss's first health bar was gone. The Angel then flew back to the torches and put her blade over the white flame. Her blade started to glow and she started to pull on the handle. Out of nowhere, she pulls out a golden sword and the original sword was red now.

"Did she just.." Naruto said observing the Boss. "Separated the blade?"

"I guess." Asuna responded. "But why did her combat pattern change if her health is still on green?"

"This guild better be worth it." Naruto said. "Because I think this boss is a real challenge."

"Are you scared Naruto-kun?" Asuna asked. Naruto grinned.

"No," Naruto answered. "But now I can go all out, Lets go Asuna-chan." Naruto charged at the boss and he jumped up. Then he took his kunai and blocked the boss's attack. Naruto then kicked the boss in the stomach which sent the boss flying back, only to hit the wall. Asuna stood there shocked at Naruto's skill and power.

"Alright!" Naruto said as he landed on the floor. The boss's third health bar went down half and then it went down again when she hit the wall. The Angel got up and charged at the duo. The boss swung one of her blades to Naruto, but Naruto blocked it. Then she swung her other blade only to be blocked by Asuna. The boss tried to push them back, but Asuna and Naruto wouldn't let her. The boss let out a sonic scream and the duo went flying back. The boss charged at Asuna while she was in midair.

"Asuna!" Naruto yelled as the boss swung her blade.

* * *

 **That was all and i hope you enjoyed it...Thanks for reading and thanks for the comments that you guys left! You guys are the best and one quick question...Can you guess whats gonna happen next? Cuz i do! Jk, I'll see ya guys later and sorry for the clift hanger...it just happened.**

 **Take care!**

 **Bro Fist/Fist Bump!**


	4. Chapter 4- New Move: Rasengan

**ITS THE TIME YOU BEEN WAITING FOR! Will Naruto be able to save Asuna...or naw? you will find out in a little while...so...yea...**

 **What was i doing again?...Oh yea, Happy New years!(Srry im late)!**

 **Now I'll let you read without disturbing you guys now...or I could talk about my life?**

 **Naaa! Enjoy and I'll see you all(most of you) next time**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAO. THEY BELONG TO THEIR AMAZING CREATORS AND I WRITE TO MAKE THE STORY EVEN MORE EPIC...even though it will likely never happen, but at least i enjoy writing my version of them. ...I WONT GET PAID FOR THIS AND...Enjoy!**

* * *

Asuna looked as the boss's sword was so close to her that she close her eyes.  
"Ack!" Asuna heard as she felt something warm touching her. When she oppened her eyes, she noticed two crystal blue eyes and three wiskers on each cheek. She then noticed the headband with the leaf sign. Naruto had taken the hit and he saved Asuna from taking any damage. Naruto got thrown back as the boss swung her sword again, only to hit Naruto's back. Naruto then jumped further away from the boss. Asuna looked at Naruto's face. She saw how Naruto had a face that wanted to protect her. Asuna felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks got red. Naruto gently put Asuna down and he turned around to face the boss. Asuna noticed that Naruto had two slashes on his back. One was small, but the other one ran from his left rib to his shoulder.  
"Naruto-kun," Asuna said as she touched Naruto's slash."Are you ok?" Naruto nodded.  
"Yea," Naruto answered. "But this boss really takes a lot of damage. Two hits and my health is already at the yellow zone." Asuna then looked at the party member list and saw how Naruto was right. His health was on the yellow zone. Asuna felt guilty as if it weren't for Naruto, he would of had all his health. "Don't worry about me Asuna-chan, I'll be fine. Now lets get going." Asuna nodded and she got ready to continue. Naruto tightened his headband and charged at the boss. The Angel took her swords and flew up. She then started to glow in a white, bright light. Naruto covered his face and so did Asuna. When Naruto opened his eyes, he noticed that the Angel had disappeared.  
"Where did she go?" Naruto said as he couldn't find the boss anymore.  
"Naruto-kun, over there." Asuna said as she pointed in front of Naruto. Naruto turned to find the same angel, but smaller. She was now at a normal person height and now she could walk. Her dress was still white, but one of her wings where black and the other one was white.  
"Did she just shrunk herself?" Naruto asked. "Is she playing with us?" Naruto and Asuna then noticed that the angel grinned.  
"Hello there Naruto-kun" The angel said. " I really like the way you fight. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Karina. I am an angel that was sent away from heaven as I committed a sin. I tried to kill a so called god, but i was stopped. Since god is so forgiving, he sent me down here as a punishment. Now i am looking for a strong warrior to join my side. Will you help me on my quest to finally destroy that god?" Naruto thought for a minute, but then he grinned.  
"Help you?" Naruto said as he clenched his fists. "You tried to hurt my friend, and i wont forgive you. Plus... now i want to defeat you even more."  
"Very well than." Karina said as she summoned her red and gold blade. "Then i'll kill you both, starting with your friend."  
"You have to get though me first," Naruto said as he pulled out his kunai. "Dattebayo!" Karina charged at Asuna, but Naruto countered her. Karina swung, but Naruto blocked her attacks every time. They kept on charging at each other. Asuna looked as sparks flew everywhere, each time Naruto and Karina collided. Karina swung horizontally and Naruto blocked, he then threw Karina's blade up. Naruto created an opening and he swung his fist to Karina's stomach. Naruto landed a punch and then he swung his leg that managed to kick Karina in the ribs. Karina jumped back as her third health bar was gone. She only had two more bars.  
"Enough of this foolishness." Karina said as she took her blade and it started to glow white. "Lets see you keep up with this." Naruto looked at Karina confused, as a drop of sweat went down his charged and Naruto was ready. Karina jumped up and threw her blade at Naruto. Naruto dodged it by an inch. Naruto then focused at Karina, but she was gone.  
"Surprise." Naruto heard behind him as his eyes widened. Naruto tried to elbow Karina, but Karina dodged him. She then took her sword and started to slash in every direction. Naruto tried to dodge her attacks, but he was too late.  
"Special skill: Angel touch." Karina said as she put her hand on Naruto's chest. Karina's palm started to glow and then a bright light shot out.  
"Aack!" Naruto yelled as he was shot trough the air.  
"Naruto-kun!" Asuna yelled as she couldn't believe what happened. Naruto landed on the floor and his health went down to the red zone. A warning flashed through Naruto's eyes.  
"That should keep you from moving." Karina said, then she turned to Asuna. "Now, lets see what you got." Karina charged at Asuna and swung at her. Asuna ducked and she attacked, landing three hits on Karina. Asuna then jumped back and so did Karina.  
"You're pretty fast." Karina said. Asuna looked at Karina and got ready for another attack. Karina grinned and charged at Asuna. Asuna blocked Karina's attack and she managed to attack again. She landed two hits and then she tried to attack again, only to be countered by Karina. Karina threw Asuna off guard and she attacked. She swung and landed a blow in Asuna's chest.  
"Ahh!" Asuna yelled as she was shot back. Asuna landed on her stomach and her blade landed right next to her. Karina's health bar went down due to Asuna's attacks.  
"If i can get her on my special skill,I can maybe get rid of her health bar." Asuna thought in her head. Then she lifted her head, looking towards Naruto "Just hang in there, Naruto-kun." Asuna got up and she took her blade. Karina grinned.  
"That's what i like," She said as she licked her sword."I love the ones who keep on trying, when they are going to fail anyways." Karina took her sword and dashed towards Asuna. Asuna stood still as she closed her eyes and positioned her blade. "Now DIE!" Karina yelled as she swung her sword. When the blade was close to Asuna's face, Asuna opened her eyes.  
"What?!" Karina said as she couldn't move anymore.  
"Special Skill: Sakura Dance" Asuna said as she took her blade and Cherry Blossoms started appear around Asuna. Then they danced with Asuna's blade and Asuna started to attack. The Sakura pedals did damage where Asuna's blade hit. Asuna started to quickly hit the boss and the pedals did extra damage. Asuna then finished off her move with her blade shining a pink color. "Last hit!" Asuna said as she stabbed Karina in the chest, then the Sakura pedals surrounded Katrina and they sliced through her. Karina was sent back flying and her third health bar was gone. Karina back flipped in mid air and she landed on her feet. She had many scratches on her due to the pedals hitting her repeatedly.  
"I congratulate you." Karina said as she took her blade and pointed to the sky. "You two are the only ones that have seen this form of me, but you two will never live to tell this story. Come Byshuki!" Her blade was taken by a portal and another blade was summoned. It was a blade all in black, with only two crystals a little above the handle. "This is my Byshuki, i almost destroyed that god with this weapon and now i Will destroy you both."  
"You!" A voice was heard. Asuna and Karina turned their heads towards the voice. Naruto was trying to stand up, but he couldn't. He kept trying and trying.  
"So," Karina said as she walked towards Naruto. "You still have some fighting in you, but that wont last for long." Naruto looked up to see Karina standing right in front of him. He had one eye closed and he kept trying to get up.  
"I-" Naruto said as he was close to get up, "I won't give up."  
"Tch." Karina said as she kicked Naruto in the ribs. Naruto fell down, but he wouldn't give up. He tried to get up again, only to get kicked down again. "Just stay and wait for your turn to die, you brat." Naruto saw how his HP was at ten percent. Karina was about to kick Naruto again, but Asuna got in the way. She blocked the kick and looked at Karina in the face.  
"Don't you dare touch him again." She said as she pushed Karina away. Then Asuna took her blade and stabbed Karina in the stomach. Karina's HP was going down slowly as the blade penetrated her even deeper.  
"Well then," Karina said as she took her sword and swung at Asuna's blade. Asuna's blade broke like a twig and then Karina put her palm in Asuna's face. Asuna was shocked that her blade was destroyed in one swing. "Special Skill: Angel Touch." Asuna got shot through air until she hit the floor. Asuna tried to move, but her body wouldn't respond. Asuna's health was near the red zone as she hit the ground. Karina grinned, took her blade, and walked towards Asuna. "You managed to get my last health bar to half. Now you will pay the ultimate price, which is death." Karina grabbed her sword with both her hands and lifted it up. "Good bye!" Asuna closed her eyes as Karina swung down her blade with all her strength. Asuna's life flashed in her mind as she knew it was all over. Then she remembered what Naruto told her.  
"I will protect you both."  
"Naruto-kun, you lied to me." Asuna whispered under her breath as she accepted her fate.  
"What?!" Karina said as her blade was stopped by someone.

(Insert Naruto Epic Fighting Music Here :)}  
"Missed me?" Naruto said as he managed to catch Karina's blade with his left arm. "You can't move now."  
"How did you-" Karina said as she couldn't move.  
"I realized this when you summoned your new blade. You seem to be very attached to it and also, when you switched your blade,I noticed that you seemed in pain. I saw your HP drop a very small amount when you summoned it, yet you weren't stabbed or anything. This blade that i'm holding is... your heart, isn't it?"

"Tch," Karina said. "So, you aren't dumb huh? But I already saw all your moves, so you're not going to be able to kill me. You will not Join the Knights of Blood! Hahahaha!" Naruto looked at Karina and grinned.

"Maybe i wont join the guild, but i will help someone join it." Naruto said as he looked back. " Right Naruto?" Karina's eyes got wide when she saw a clone behind Naruto.  
"A-a clone?!" Karina said. Naruto grinned and put his right hand out.  
"You're an Angel right? I'm gonna make you pay." Naruto said as the clone started to move his arms, in a circle motion on top of Naruto's right hand. The wind started to go towards Naruto's hand. Asuna's hair also started to fly in Naruto's direction. A blue orb started to form in Naruto's hand and then the clone disappeared into smoke. Asuna saw the colorful blue light that Naruto had in his right hand. Naruto swung his arm towards Karina's chest. "Then...LET ME SEND YOU TO HEAVEN- RASENGAN!" Naruto's rasengan hit Karina in her chest and her HP started to go down as Naruto's rasengan started to rotate violently, until Karina's last HP bar was gone. Naruto's rasengan expanded and threw Karina into the air, while her whole body started to rotate with it. Karina screamed as her body glowed a strong white light and then she disappeared into millions of blue polygons. Naruto huffed and tried to recuperate his breath as he just beat the boss. Naruto turned his head back, towards Asuna. Asuna noticed that Naruto was sweating and had a smile on his face. Naruto gave Asuna a thumbs up and then he collapsed, hitting the floor.  
"Naruto-kun!" Asuna yelled as she could move her body and ran towards the fallen boy. Asuna kneed down, next to Naruto and she put Naruto's head in her arms. Asuna noticed that Naruto had passed out, but to her surprise, he had a smile on his face. Asuna pulled out a Health Potion and she was about to give it to Naruto, until she saw that his HP was rising quickly. Naruto only remembered Asuna standing behind him and then darkness.

* * *

 **There you go and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did when i wrote it. Thx for reading and I'll try to upload even more, but there is going to be a time when i can't upload cuz Imma be busy with some exams and stuff. I know...You guys don't care about it and you want the next chapter to be out and yada yada yada...I'm just warning you bros/bras now.**

 **As always, like, comment , subscribe(it feels like i'm making a YouTube video) and take care!**

 **Bro Fists/Fist Bump**


	5. Chapter 5- Blood Oath

Yo, its been a while. I really have nothing to say, but enjoy. Next upload is Next Saturday. Thanks for reading.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAO. ALL RIGHT BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS

* * *

"Ugghh, where am i?" Naruto said as he opened his eyes and he looked around. He noticed the beautiful crystal light on the ceiling and the place looked luxurious. He felt something heavy on his lap so he stood up. He found a girl with beautiful long brown hair sleeping. She was snoring softly and looked like a child "Oh, this must be Asuna-chan's apartment. Did I pass out during the fight? I can't remember anything except the part when i used my Rasengan to finish the boss." Asuna shifted her head and Naruto jumped. Naruto decided to get up. He managed to get Asuna off his lap and laid her on her bed. Then he tiptoed to what looked like the kitchen. Naruto found a chair and sat on it. The table had four chairs and it was round. He noticed a colorful red flower on the table. Naruto then opened his menu to see what he received from the boss battle. Naruto noticed a new weapon. "A rapier, guess I can't use it. Hmm..." Naruto started to read the name. "Zetsu Sekon- Haduo Shiro?" He then clicked the description. "The blade will change its form when the user touches it and it will adjust to the user's stats. Wow, that's a nice blade, but I can't use it...How about I give it to Asuna-chan." Naruto remembered how Karina sliced through Asuna's blade like a hot knife through butter. "I guess I owe her a new rapier." Naruto's stomach rumbled as he was hungry. "Ugh, even in a game, I'm still hungry. How about I make some ramen for Asuna-chan and me." Naruto got up and took out two ramen bowls. He added some plain onigiri to both of the bowls that where shaped as the Uzumaki clan symbol. "Now, I just need her t-" Naruto was cut off when he heard a yawn. Asuna leaned up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty," Naruto said jokingly. "Care to join me for some food?" Asuna stared at Naruto for a second and then she ran towards him. She threw her arms around Naruto. "I'm glad you're ok! You know how much I was worried because you didn't wake up!?" Naruto was shocked, but then Asuna quickly let go as she turned red. "Oh?" Naruto said as he looked at Asuna. "Thank you. Wanna eat together?" Asuna smiled and she nodded. Naruto opened his menu and took out two bowls of Ramen. He placed both of them in the table and took out two chop sticks. "Here ya go." Naruto said as he handed Asuna a chop stick. Asuna thanked him and took the chop sticks. Then they sat across from each other and thanked for their food.  
"Just eat some." Naruto said as he thanked for the food. Asuna looked at the bowl and she picked up her chop sticks.  
"Wow," Asuna said as she slurped a noodle. "This is kind of good." Naruto smiled.  
"It's because I put in a secret sauce." Naruto responded. "Maybe I can show you sometime and you can add your own style to it. I know my cooking skill isn't that great, but I used to cook in the real world. Anyways, did you receive your item that you needed so you can join your guild?" Asuna froze and looked at Naruto. Naruto was slurping a noodle when he noticed Asuna staring at him. "What?" Naruto said with a noodle hanging on his mouth. "Is there something on my face?" Asuna quickly opened her menu and searched her bag for the item. Naruto noticed how Asuna's eyes got wide when she stopped and found something.  
"Yay!" Asuna shouted as she jumped out of her seat and started to jump up and down. Naruto saw how she looked like a normal girl when she wasn't so serious. Naruto smiled when he saw Asuna acting like a normal girl. Asuna stopped jumping when her eyes found Naruto's crystal blue eyes. She turned red and sat down embarrassed. "I-i f-forgot T-that you where h-here."  
"You looked so cute when you were dancing." Naruto said as he smiled. Asuna turned even more red and she was about to lose it.  
"C-cute?" Asuna said in her head. "H-he said I looked c-c-cute!"  
So did you receive the item?" Naruto asked as he continued to eat his ramen. Asuna calmed down and she finally looked at Naruto.  
"Y-yes I did." Asuna responded as she tried to eat her food, but her heartbeat was pumping quickly that her hand was shaking. She tried to put her noodles on her mouth when a noodle fell down on her chin. Naruto took out a napkin and wiped Asuna's chin. Asuna turned red again and looked at Naruto. "W-w-why did y-you d-do t-that?"  
"Oh, there was a noodle on your face," Naruto said as he threw away the paper." So I decided to wipe it for you. Anyways, congratulations."  
"Y-yea... t-thank y-you." Asuna responded as she was still red."A-anyways, are you alright?"  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.  
"You passed out and you slept for two days now."Asuna answered. Naruto looked at Asuna.  
"Two days, huh?" Naruto said. "You took care of me for two days so I should repay you." Naruto opened his menu and sent Asuna a gift.  
"A gift?" Asuna asked as she accepted it. "A rapier?"  
"Yea," Naruto said." I can't use other weapons for some reason, and I remember when Karina broke your sword. So I decided to give it to you, go ahead and equip it." Asuna nodded and she equipped it. She took out the blade and it landed on the table. When Asuna grabbed the handle it started to glow blue.  
"What?" Asuna asked as she couldn't let go of the handle. "What's going on?"  
"It's a legendary blade that adjusts to the persons stats." Naruto said. "That's why I didn't take it out and because I can't use it." The blade shape was transformed into a new complete weapon. It had blue highlights on the handle and some dark blue crystals. Asuna put it away and looked at the blade again.  
"Lambet?" Asuna read on the menu. "It transformed into a lighter blade for me? And it also gives me some speed boost. That's not all, the damage it gives is way higher than any of the blades that I have."  
"I hope that it comes in handy for fighting monsters." Naruto said, then he got up and threw his plate and food away as it disappeared into blue crystal polygons." I better get going now. Good luck on your guild and I'll see you later." Naruto walked to the door and grabbed the handle. "Take care, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to call. I'll be there for you, so don't worry." Naruto walked out and was about to close the door.  
"Wait, Naruto-kun!" Asuna yelled as Naruto was about to leave.  
"Yea?" Naruto said as he walked back in the hotel room. Asuna gulped  
"C-can you come with me." She said. "So I can join the guild." Naruto smiled and nodded.  
"Yea, I can hang out for a while." He answered. Asuna quickly ran to the door and ran outside.  
"Let's go then." She said as Naruto closed the door.  
"Where to?" Naruto asked.  
"To the castle that's not far." Asuna answered. The duo walked out of the hotel and Naruto recognized where he was.  
"Tanzaku Town?" Naruto said. "Wait, did you afford that hotel room because-"  
"I won the lottery?" Asuna finished for him. Naruto nodded. "Five times in a row!" Asuna said as she smiled.  
"Wow," Naruto said. "You must be the goddess of gambling cuz I'll never win on these types of games." Asuna blushed when she saw the simile on Naruto's face.  
"Y-yea, T-thanks." Asuna responded. The duo walked and talked about the monsters that they defeated.  
"A Skull Reather?" Asuna said looking at Naruto confused. "What does that look like?"  
"Well," Naruto started. "It's like a human size caterpillar, but it's made out of bones. Hence the name, Skull Reather. Its bones have scythes looking blades and the head is a human looking head, but I only fought one in my life. He was wondering around these floors and I followed it. It lead me to the woods where he was collecting monsters for some reason. He fought the monsters that we are supposed to kill, but he killed them without mercy. I accidentally stepped on a branch and we began our duel. He was really tough and he really tried to kill me, but I won at the end. He is the highest monster that I defeated...well, Karina was also tough"  
"Wow" Asuna said surprised. "He seemed tough, how did you defeat him?"  
"My clones helped me take him down." Naruto answered. Naruto then looked at Asuna in the eyes. "Asuna-chan, please I beg of you. Don't tell anyone about my clones. Only you and Kirito know, so please, don't tell anyone." Asuna saw how Naruto's eyes where serious.  
"I got it." Asuna answered. Naruto took Asuna's hand and held it with both his hands.  
"Promise me that you won't" Naruto said as he looked at Asuna's eyes.  
"I-i promise." Asuna said stuttering and she turned red as everyone around looked at them. Naruto noticed and he quickly let go of Asuna's hand. He put his hands on the back of his head.  
"Hehe," Naruto said blushing in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to embarrass you right in front of everyone. My bad." Asuna's heartbeat was pounding fast and she felt hot.  
"N-naruto-kun just grabbed my hand!" Asuna said in her head. "His hands feel rough, but why is my heart beating this fast and why am I feeling so hot?!"  
"Hey Asuna-chan, are you feeling alright?" Naruto said as he noticed that Asuna was spacing out. Asuna turned red and she shook her head from side to side.  
"N-no, I'm a-alright." Asuna responded. Naruto just looked at her and bought it. Naruto turned around and he spotted something.  
"Is that the castle," Naruto said pointing at a huge castle, far away from them. "Where you need to go?" Asuna looked and then she nodded.  
"Yea," she said with a worried face. "But we'll never make it on time, even if we run." Naruto noticed how Asuna looked depressed.  
"I'm not letting all of our hard work go to waste." Naruto said firmly.  
"Naruto-kun, don't be-" Asuna said as she turned to face Naruto, but what she saw made her stop. Naruto's eyes had the look of determination.  
"Follow me." Naruto said as he took Asuna by her wrist and started walking. Asuna turned red as she felt Naruto's warmth.  
"W-where are we going?" She asked. Naruto didn't answer and he turned to an alley. Naruto walked inside and he finally let go of Asuna. Naruto looked from side to side so he can be sure that no one was following them.  
"Alright." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Naruto started to focus chakra to his feet.  
"N-Naruto-kun?" Asuna said confused. "What are you-" Asuna got cut off as she saw a white shirt. "W-what?!" Asuna yelled as Naruto was now carrying her in a bridal way.  
"This is one of my abilities that I have Asuna-chan." Naruto said as he ran and jumped from roof to roof. "I'm not going to let our hard work go to waste. Oh, and don't worry. I'm too stealthy for people to notice me on the roofs." Asuna turned red as Naruto was holding her firmly. She was about to complain until she saw the sun set. The virtual sun was going down as night approached.  
"Pretty." Asuna said as she was mesmerized by the sun. She then turned her head to Naruto and she noticed his blue crystal eyes reflect on the sun light. Naruto turned down to face Asuna.  
"You said something?" Naruto asked. Asuna blushed and looked away. Naruto blinked twice and he decided to ignore it. "Guess not."  
"H-hey Naruto-kun" Asuna said in a low voice.  
"Yea?" Naruto replied.  
"T-thanks for s-saving me back t-then." Asuna said turning red.  
"Don't worry about that." Naruto said. Asuna looked up at Naruto. "I told you that as long as I'm here, there's no way you or Kirito are going to die because I will protect my friends with my life. Believe it!" Naruto finished his sentence with a smile and Asuna blushed when she saw it.  
"I already gave up on you once." Asuna said in her head as her hair flew through the wind. "But now I believe in you Naruto-kun." Naruto reached the castle in no time and he decided to jump down behind a tall bush. Naruto landed safely and he put Asuna down.  
"We made it." Naruto said. "Now we just need to get that item to your new boss." Asuna nodded and they started to run towards the castle entrance. The castle looked huge. It had four towers sticking out of the building. Naruto ran behind Asuna as they ran up the stairs, that where in a circular form. They kept on running until they reached the top. On the top, there was a hallway that connected the stairs to a door at the end. Asuna and Naruto caught their breath and they started to walk towards the door.  
"Wow," Naruto said looking around. "Whoever the boss is, they are pretty elegant." The duo reached the door and Asuna turned to Naruto. Naruto nodded and she turned to the door. She reached for the handle, until it swung open.  
"Ah, Asuna-chan and Naruto-kun." A guy dressed in a full red armor suit said. "Welcome to my home. Please, do come in." Asuna and Naruto looked at each other in shock.  
"Boss, are they the new recruits?" A man dressed in a white suit said. Asuna walked in and so did Naruto.  
"Asuna-chan is, but what about you Naruto-kun?" The man asked. "Are you also joining? We could use a strong player like you on my guild. What do you say?" Naruto thought for a minute and he found his answer.  
"No thanks," He said. "I have no interest in joining a guild right now. Plus, white is not my color. I prefer orange."  
"No? Well that's too bad." The man in red said. "If you ever change your mind, do come talk to me. It will be a pleasure to have you on my guild. Now then, if you'll excuse us. We have matters to attend to." Naruto looked at Asuna and smiled.  
"I'll see ya later Asuna-chan." Naruto said. "And don't worry about me, I'll be fine." With that, Naruto turned around and he left. He grabbed the handle and closed the door.  
"How does he know my name?" Naruto thought in his head. "Could Asuna-chan have told him? The Blood Nights of Oath huh? This guild is suspicious, but if it's this rich, I'm sure Asuna-chan will be fine." Naruto left the castle and looked at the moon.  
"Might as well go farm for EXP." He said, then he headed for Tanzaku Town's entrance and wondered into the forest.

* * *

As always, Bro fist/Fist bump. See ya next Saturday! 


End file.
